The Survivor Adventures (Movie)
The Survivor Adventurers is a fictional main movie which serves as the third main movie of the new franchise. It follows the story of Alan Grant as he is brought onto a rescue mission to Isla Sorna after the young Eric Kirby went missing there but not only do they face the danger of the island full of Dinosaurs but it turns out that there are Dinosaurs who shouldn't be here, have been genetically-altered and are going insane from a prion. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *Throughout the film, Paul and Amanda never shout in order to get Eric's attention and only scream when scared, due to Alan making a good point in attracting Dinosaurs by the screaming. *Eric Kirby arriving to Isla Sorna has some differences. **No plane passes over Isla Sorna while being watched by Enrique since his business is changed to no longer be a illegal operation. **The mist is removed from the scene and instead Eric and Ben bonding over the island is extended a little before they watch as a Pteranodon, one of the same from later in the film, flies to the boat and grabs Enrique in order to take him to the aviary nest. *The recruitment of Alan Grant has some differences. **It is changed that Alan refuses to go to the island even after the Kirby family promises to fund his dig sites which leads to the two revealing that the real reason they want him to go to the island is too help find their son with Alan still remaining reluctant about the idea but eventually giving in and agreeing to help them. **After the Kirby family recruit Alan and Billy for the trip, Ed James, a Biosyn spy, meets with Jeff Rossiter to discuss what the survivors of the Isla Nublar incident have been up to as well as wonder if they could use Alan heading to Isla Sorna to their advantage. *Traveling to Isla Sorna has some differences. **When Alan dreams of talking Velociraptors, there are two additional Velociraptors that get dialogue with one representing Ellie Sattler and the other representing Ian Malcolm who complain about Alan going to the island again before Billy's representing Velociraptor wakes him up from his sleep. **When flying over the island and Alan points out the Dinosaurs below, it is shown that the Dinosaurs are fighting and Alan wonders if it is over territory but it is later revealed to be due to the DX prion. **Due to Alan already being aware of them going to land on the island, the reason Alan attempts to stop them from landing is because he realizes that they are going to Isla Sorna during the plane ride, rather than later, and reasoning that he has no idea what is waiting for them on this island, unlike if they had gone to Isla Nublar. *The first Spinosaurus encounter has some differences. **It is changed that Amanda isn't shouting into the forest and instead the majority of the group argue over leaving the island as Alan isn't knowledgeable of it or staying to search for Eric before they hear that the mercenaries have started fighting the Spinosaurus with the Dinosaur being lured into the area by the plane landing rather than Amanda shouting into a microphone like in the original version of the film. **The Tyrannosaurus Rex Vs Spinosaurus scene is removed from this section of the film and instead the group manage to escape it when they go into a bit of the forest that is too grown for the Spinosaurus to get through immediately, causing it to lose them. *Finding the evidence has some differences. **Rather than Alan getting the truth out of the Kirby family, as he knows it from earlier in the film, he loses his attitude at them due to this being exactly what he meant on unpredictable outcomes for this island. **The camcorder footage is changed to remove the two recorded moments of Ben and Eric before the incident, include the Pteranodon taking Enrique rather than just the boat and show a extended scene of Ben dropping Eric off and giving the camcorder to Eric as he is clearly dying from internal injuries before Eric is made to run when the two hear Velociraptors and causing Eric to drop the camera as he does. **Amanda doesn't attempt to run away when she sees Ben's skeleton remains and instead she just cries in the arms of Paul while it is an exploring Bobby and Manual that find the Velociraptor eggs instead. *Encounter in the InGen compound has some differences. **The overall amount of time in the laboratory is extended to feature two new scenes. ***The first scene happens as the group look around the laboratory and discuss it, with the group not only discovering that the Dinosaurs of the island are going insane due to the DX prion but that the Masrani Global Corporation had sent a group here after they brought InGen to continue creating Dinosaurs but Alan learns that they only created new Carnivores (Spinosaurus, Troodon, Ceratosaurus, more Dilophosaurus since they had gone extinct again and two more Tyrannosaurus Rex), has which threw off the balance of prey/predator ratio, as well as genetically-altered the Pteranodon to be smarter and have teeth and that their operation was abandoned after one of their scientists went insane and released the Spinosaurus. ***The second scene features Bobby and Udesky going into a garage next to the laboratory and working to get a motorcycle working which they are successful in just as the Velociraptor attacks Amanda, causing the two to drive off for their own safety. *The Velociraptor chase has some differences. **Udesky's original role in being chased and then used as a trap is instead filled by Manual while Udesky is featured in an additional scene with Bobby as he drives them away from the danger on the motorcycle they found until they crash when they run into a group of Pachycephalosaurus that forces them to seek shelter in a museum where they also stay for the night. *Staying For The Night has some differences. **Troodon replace the Compsognathus in terms of being in the area outside of Alan and Eric's shelter, the Troodon clearly waiting for them before they hear a Spinosaurus roar in the distance and run. **Billy, Paul and Amanda do not bother searching for Alan and instead remain quiet as they watch two Ankylosaurus fight each other below, due to them growing insane to the DX prion. **There is an additional scene during the night where both Alan and Eric cannot sleep so they end up talking about how Eric tried to find a way to communicate with the outside world and also befriended a Iguanodon that he named Iggy which he then tried to use in a plan to use the InGen compound but he then had to sacrifice his hope of communication in order to save Iggy from Troodon, him doing this as he reveals Iggy had saved him from Troodon when he first got here, which then prompts Alan to ask what happened to the Iguanadon and for Eric to sadly reveal that the only herd of them he had seen on this island had been wiped out, leaving the two in silence until Eric awkwardly brings up that he once witnessed a T-Rex kill a Pteranodon which he thought of as "awesome". *The family reunion has some differences. **There are two additional scenes that show Bobby and Udesky during this time. ***The first scene features the two of them in the morning, checking to make sure it is okay to come out of the museum before they examine the, now dead, Pachycephalosaurus and come to the conclusion that they had killed each other due to the DX prion that they had overheard the others discussing in the laboratory while searching for a motorcycle. ***The second scene features the two of them arriving to a power plant in order to see if the others had taken shelter in it that leads to them discovering that the power plant needs to be reset or it could do severe damage to the island and them which leaves the two to work together in order to restart the main power system and save the island before a Dilophosaurus sneaks up on Udesky and spits at him, blinding him, and leaving him at its mercy as he demands that Bobby run to save herself, which she complies with but with reluctance. **While Alan and Eric run to reunite with the rest of their group, the Spinosaurus is shown to have been sleeping just on the edge of the forest and is awoken by the ringing of the phone. **The Spinosaurus doesn't break through the fence, instead it chasing Alan and Eric alone is slightly made longer and then it gives up the chase after they manage to get through the hole in the fence, watching as they run to the building for shelter as it lets out a roar. **When Alan discovers that Billy had stolen Velocirator eggs, the reason for the theft is changed to be that Biosyn contacted him and said that their company would fund all of Alan's future dig sites if he was to bring eggs back from the island with him. *Getting through the aviary has some differences. **Since the group knew of the Pteranodons before, Amanda correctly works out what is in the cage after Alan says that it is a bird cage rather than asking what is supposed to be in it. **It is changed to be more clear and gruesome that Billy in fact gets killed by the Pteranodons while Alan and Paul are forced to leave him behind. **The whole failing to close the aviary gate is removed as the Pteranodons are known to have a way out of the aviary before the group had encountered them there anyway. *The boat attack has some differences. **Rather than noticing that the fish in the water seem spooked, Eric instead notices that there aren't any fish in the water at all, them having previously been chased off by the Spinosaurus. **The final fight is slightly changed that while Paul still distracts the Spinosaurus to allow the others to escape and Alan still uses a flare gun to ignite the spilled petroleum, the Spinosaurus is only briefly scared off by the fire enough so that Paul can get to a shore near Alan and his family before the Spinosaurus intercepts him and is about to kill when the two Tyrannosaurus Rex that Masrani Global Corporation had created arrive to the area and fight against the Spinosaurus, easily having the upper-hand and overwhelming it enough to kill it as the group evacuate the area while the encounter prompts them to be grateful that the Masrani Global Corporation added the two to the island. Included Deleted Scenes : *Jack The Parrot's Line Of "Bullshit!". *Extended Departure. *Udesky's Fall And Udesky Vs. Velociraptors. **These deleted scenes are slightly changed around as Manual takes the place of dying in the Velociraptor trap rather than Udesky. *Fresh Prints. *Paul Kirby's Line Of "Can't Help Feeling A Little Bit Offended". Characters : *Like in all fictions of the new franchise, Ellie's family that she has after her marriage is changed but the family keeps the same last name, Degler. **Charlie remains as one of Ellie's children but the name Mark is instead used for the baby sibling. **Ellie's husband is instead changed to be Reiman, a character from the novels version of the franchise while her husband is also changed to be a physicist, as he is in the novels. *Several characters from both of the novels are added into this version of the movie with their own roles being based upon their original versions except for a few differences listed below. **Bobby Carter and her assistant Manuel Aragon still hold a medical role but instead their story is changed to being they are hired by the Kirby family to serve as medical support on the trip if needed. *Ben Hildebrand is given the role of working in the state department which, since the previous film didn't reveal the existence of Dinosaurs to the public in this version of the franchise, gives the reason on why Ben knows about the Dinosaurs on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. *It is changed that Enrique Cardoso works alone in his parasailing operation and that his business is also not illegal or named "Dino-Soar" due to the fact that Dinosaurs hadn't been revealed to the public in the second film of this version of the franchise. **It is also changed so that Enrique is the person whom the skeleton in the aviary belongs to, his hat being near the skull to show this. *There is no other member of Cooper's mercenary group who couldn't come to the island and so Udesky is changed to be both a mercenary and booking agent for their group. *The characters of Steve and Martin Guitierrez from the previous films are added into the film as the people who Ellie calls to save Alan and the rest of the group, replacing the Marines and Navy from the original version of the film. Dinosaurs : *The Dinosaurs that are seen in Site B throughout the movie as well as their numbers are changed around to be more fitting for this version which can be seen as a list made from the types of species in the character list. Locations : *Like in all fictions of the new franchise, Site B is changed to be a mix of the different versions of Site B from the original franchise in order to be more fitting in this version of the film. **The InGen worker village is shown to be much more larger than it originally was.